User talk:Banned In CP
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Banned In CP page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! SoPretentious (talk) 17:43, May 10, 2016 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:58, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Re: Story I'll include this guide written on poetry as it really goes in-depth with common issues and problems. For being only three quatrains, there are a lot of issues here. Let's first look at the ABAB rhyme scheme and the overuse of slant rhymes. Rhymes like "warm/concern" and "eyrie/eerie" really need revision as they take up a third of the rhymes in the poem and really strip it of its lyrical feel and break the flow. Now let's look at the wording issues. Lines like: "Their taught (taut) sinews to be strung as of a rancid lute" and "Winds blow is (as) t’were atop a lone eyrie" really give the poem a rushed and lacking revision feel. There is also very little plot/focus here. The fact that it jumps from a focus on the occupants of the great hall ("Despair’ of the finest to be spun / Alas, thy repasts are this dusty old soot!") to a sword ("Though deep under the scabbard of the tarnished blade / Winds blow is t’were atop a lone eyrie") really gives the poem/plot an unfocused feel. As you've had these issues pointed out before, I'll cut this review short by advising you to read that guide thoroughly and maybe submit your next poem to the writer's workshop for feedback before attempting to upload it on the site. I hope that helps. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:12, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Writing I removed the indents on your story as it was causing white boxes that made the text difficult to read. If you're looking to differentiate between the writers, you can try italicizing text by using two apostrophes to start and at the end of text you want in italics (text). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:43, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Recent Edit Your last edit left formatting errors that made the story a challenge to read. Eliminate the spaces at the beginning of each paragraph and then please republish your edit. TenebrousTorrent 01:49, October 31, 2016 (UTC) :Already corrected it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:52, October 31, 2016 (UTC) :/ yeah honestly I did no research whatsoever lol, and dude I should just hand the story over to you :( - Baaaaaaaannnkkaaaiii! (talk) 02:20, January 24, 2017 (UTC) which one one of your pastas do you recommend the most? - Baaaaaaaannnkkaaaiii! (talk) 04:59, January 24, 2017 (UTC) Hello. I apologize for stepping in the middle of your conversation, but I wanted to say that it is theoretically possible to move back (and forward) in time with a wormhole. I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 13:02, January 24, 2017 (UTC) Hmmm... I've been going from what my Modern Physics teacher has said, but I'll do some online investigations as well and see what comes up. Banned In CP (talk) 22:24, January 24, 2017 (UTC) Iv'e done some looking using several sources, and it seems the only thing that physicists seem to be aboe to agree on is that yes, wormholes are possible, and that they are so unstable that anything more than a photon wouldn't be aboe to travel through them, and even that would be iffy. Sent links to my teacher, though, to see what he thinks about the disagreement, so I'll tell you what he says. Banned In CP (talk) 23:18, January 24, 2017 (UTC) Yoooooo just the read the Airborne Gift, and I must s A you I enjoyed it's it from beginning to end. I'm curious on how you got the name for the story though - Baaaaaaaannnkkaaaiii! (talk) 02:50, January 25, 2017 (UTC) Looking forward to all your future works. We should collaborate sometime in her near future as well. - Baaaaaaaannnkkaaaiii! (talk) 03:49, January 25, 2017 (UTC) Something revolutionary, something never before seen on this site. I don't know one What though lol, you got any ideas? (And that's like 1/4 of the pasta, and I still need to end to that portion, it'll be better when I'm done) - Baaaaaaaannnkkaaaiii! (talk) 04:19, January 25, 2017 (UTC) That's actually a really good idea but since it's one of your stories that intertwines with the rest and you've put thought into it I don't want to be trying to write something which you don't agree with, if we do a collar we should do something from scratch and something we both can enjoy writing without having any creative differences. Like I'm also working on a 911 call between a dispatcher and a six year old girl but I didn't mention it since I feel like we would keep going back and forth with different ideas... so if we're going to do something it should be from scratch? - Baaaaaaaannnkkaaaiii! (talk) 06:16, January 25, 2017 (UTC) ......you're a genius. Or e-mails. - Baaaaaaaannnkkaaaiii! (talk) 12:34, January 25, 2017 (UTC) Good idea, or maybe we can do two pastas, on each using emails and the other using letters? And somehow we'll make both of them connect? And for the villain, I feel like the rabid, razor-clawed monster is a bit cliché, how about an intelligent entity/being from another realm/dimension/reality? That way we can make it more suspenseful? But then again that's just a suggestion - Baaaaaaaannnkkaaaiii! (talk) 07:35, January 26, 2017 (UTC) Dude..... that's literally what I had in mind! But only one cousin should be an explorer, discovering something somewhere and then one of the emailing people takes a vacation somewhere and is going through the same things as their ancestors? - Baaaaaaaannnkkaaaiii! (talk) 07:35, January 26, 2017 (UTC) Hmm good idea but we also give a sneak peak on the entity with the letters? - Baaaaaaaannnkkaaaiii! (talk) 13:04, January 26, 2017 (UTC) Okay now we're getting somewhere,you got a twitter? It's better if we communicated on there - Baaaaaaaannnkkaaaiii! (talk) 02:16, January 27, 2017 (UTC) Nah you don't have to I just asked bc I reply faster on there's and we don't have to be editing each others talk page so so often lol email is good - Baaaaaaaannnkkaaaiii! (talk) 02:50, January 27, 2017 (UTC) Lemme know if you got the email - Baaaaaaaannnkkaaaiii! (talk) 05:01, January 27, 2017 (UTC) No :( I have the app and i heard it has problems, I'll sign in online and check if not try sending it again - Baaaaaaaannnkkaaaiii! (talk) 00:58, January 29, 2017 (UTC) Yahoo! mail and I tried going in chrome but I think got hacked lol let me retrieve my account - Baaaaaaaannnkkaaaiii! (talk) 02:41, January 29, 2017 (UTC) I have not? I'm telling you this app sucks lol let me check on my web browser Baaaaaaaannnkkaaaiii! (talk) 02:12, February 10, 2017 (UTC) :They're trying to get your goat. There are two sides to the animals and pronouns argument and it seems like a middling point to get into an internet fight over. I would suggest ignoring them since if being an ass were a ban-able offense, this wiki would be a ghost town. That being said, I'll keep an eye on the edge lord's posts and the next time they try to be caustic, I'll address the situation, but I rather not jump in if I feel like I'm just mediating something minor. People have disagreements and if they're attacking you instead of effectively arguing their case, it just shows how unstable they are in their own argument. Don't rise to the challenge and continue providing feedback. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:01, February 19, 2017 (UTC) ::I just wanted to let you know that I'm no fan of Resdraon either. Banning had a blog about how he and Creeparoni (a female YouTube narrator) had teamed up to make Tobit shirts, and Res, apropos of nothing, claimed, "Girls are icky." It sounds like something a six-year old would say, and it completely ignored Banning's accomplishment. I decided to make a joke in response, but he didn't answer (like you'd do if you were joking around and someone made a harmless joke in return). Then he claimed, on another blog, that he had never seen his young co-workers make any trouble, and that people over thirty were mostly bigoted and terrible. This stung me deeply, not just because I'm almost 34, but also because I defend the underdog. If someone were to claim that people under thirty were selfish and airheaded, or that boys were creeps, I'd be the first to say that wasn't true and that they were making hateful judgments based on stereotypes. I would have defended him if someone were to make a derogatory remark about his gender and age, yet he thinks it's okay to make derogatory remarks about people's gender and ages. So, yeah, you're not alone. I just try to ignore him. I've found that people like that don't stay around for too long. Raidra (talk) 00:32, February 20, 2017 (UTC) ::I just found out he got blocked for a week for his behavior, so there you go. Incidentally, before his ban he left a comment on a girl's blog saying he wanted to punch his generation in the face for being oversensitive. Like I said, he had earlier talked about how much greater his generation is, so when I saw him say he wanted to punch his generation in the face I thought, "Well, which is it?" (Also, that comment was completely uncalled for because the girl was simply talking about being shy) Raidra (talk) 02:05, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Re: Titles I changed the titled of your story to Comatose (BiCP) as you requested. Please let me know if there's anything else I can do. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 13:08, April 29, 2017 (UTC) :No problemo. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:49, April 29, 2017 (UTC) A Heads-Up I've noticed a lot of your recent edits have been pretty light. There's no real need to tack on a note that reads changes are coming when you can just make the edits instead as they come. As we have rules against activity boosting (bumping your story up in the activity feed by making a small change) and pointsgaming I'd ask that you please refrain from adding "Pending Update" to stories without making any other significant edits. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 13:38, November 3, 2017 (UTC) Sorry about that. Wasn't trying to bump my stuff at all, just trying to make the pages look better/signifying that the stories will be rewritten soon, and then I'd see a problem after I'd saved, and have to make another edit. I'll try to better make all the changes in one go per page in the future. Also I didn't know if admins needed to see what all the changes were for, so I just added a description. Should I wait a bit before any other changes so that my stuff isn't unfairly bumped? Banned In CP (Hail Satan 666) (talk) 05:15, November 4, 2017 (UTC) :I understand the desire to improve your stories, but adding that notice really doesn't add much to the page (It'd be better to make the changes as they come rather than advertise that you feel like your story needs an overhaul without really moving on from that point). As for editing your stories, I'd try to condense them into one or two edits as admins do try to review edits (even if they're written by the original author) to make sure everything's in order. We don't have an issue with authors improving their stories from time to time when they feel like they can, but unfortunately we have had to deal with people trying to bump their stories up in the feed by making minimal changes (one was added a random space and removing it every few days) so we're trying to avoid problems like that which may be unfair to other authors on the site. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 05:23, November 4, 2017 (UTC) :I cannot delete pages anymore, perhaps it would be best if you messaged an admin like MrDupin, ClericofMadness, or ChristianWallis for that. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:58, February 5, 2018 (UTC) User Category I went ahead and made the category if you would like to go ahead and add them to all of your stories. It is here. Thanks a lot, dude! Much appreciated Frank Phillips (talk) 01:12, February 11, 2018 (UTC) Story Deletion Hello Banned In CP. I am afraid your story, "Musical Chairs", has been deleted since it did not meet our quality standards. While the story may have been considered good back in the day, nowadays it doesn't offer much other than graphic violence, so it has been deleted as a result of the standards rising across the years. MrDupin (talk) 14:15, February 15, 2018 (UTC) Less Than Human Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 20:19, February 18, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for fixing that for me, don't know how I didn'tm see that. Hope you enjoyed.Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 21:22, February 18, 2018 (UTC) The third and final installment of All Too Human is out now. It's called To Become God Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 21:17, February 24, 2018 (UTC) Re: O'Moore There isn't really a whole lot going for it. Sure, the flow is okay, if a bit clunky in places, but the poem just seems like a bunch of gruesome imagery with no real substance or meaning behind any of it. A lot of the imagery is rather flatly delivered, too, so it doesn't leave much of an impression on me as a reader. And no hard feelings, man. I'm sure you're not a bad writer, based on all the stories you still have up; poetry is just really hard to get right. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 22:34, March 31, 2018 (UTC) Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 04:28, April 1, 2018 (UTC) * Plague Doctors Thank you. --That One Machine I am a bot operated by Underscorre (talk) 17:16, August 22, 2018 (UTC) Next/Previous Navigation Heya Banned In CP, I saw your comment on Less Than Human and thought I could offer a hand. That navigation is done using the template. You just add the following to the bottom of your story: : That will produce the following (here I've chosen some of my talk archives as the "stories" to avoid creating red links): If it's the first/last story in the series, you can leave out the next or prev parameters to disable that link. You'll need to be in the source mode editor for this to work. Hope that helps! Underscorre talk - - 09:26, August 31, 2018 (UTC) Thanks a ton! Frank Phillips (talk) 13:14, August 31, 2018 (UTC) Regarding the Collab Hey Banned! To deepen and link the plot in the collab, I decided to align my current character with Laura. However, in order to do that, I needed to shorten Laura's slavery dramatically. Even though I don't really need to notify you of this, I though it would be a nice thing to do, and also, if you're okay with it, and if we can somehow compromise in case you aren't. With respect, Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 14:15, September 16, 2018 (UTC) Workshop Comment Thanks for the info on my workshop post. Did you happen to read the entry? I'm still looking for more feedback on it. L0CKED334 (talk) 01:40, September 23, 2018 (UTC) Vandalism Hello, Banned! I just want to let you know that XxXvillainXxX, who vandalized your page, was going on another vandalizing spree like the one he was going on last night and you were just another senseless victim. Just wanted to let you know he wasn't targeting you directly. Ned Wolfkin. (talk) 04:20, September 28, 2018 (UTC) New 52' Hey Banned, you know, I hate to do this but... I like your style mate, and I'd like you to check out some of my stories :O Namely, Fenrir's Piper and Monsters Do Exist and Seem to Dwell in Caves. They kind of represent my own little fictional universe... That's about it. I would really appreciate if you did. There is too much Ketchuppa in my Spaghett (talk) Shameless Plug Just posted a story to the workshop. Mind checking it out? HERE Get Back Up I finished writing the second segment to After the Fall and added it to the story, creating chapters for better navigation. I know you were wanting to see what happened to Tony. Tony's story starts in Chapter 6.--L0CKED334 (talk) 21:45, November 1, 2018 (UTC) RE: Adaptation I'm not entirely sure what you mean by that. Do you want to remove the chapter altogether and rebuild it as a standalone? Because, while I can't really stop you, I'd really hate for that to happen. Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 21:43, November 11, 2018 (UTC) :In that case, you have my permission and my blessing. Go get 'em, jaguar. :Also, come join us on the officially unofficial Discord: it makes communication much easier. :Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 23:00, November 11, 2018 (UTC) Oh damn never knew there was a Discord, bet Frank Phillips (talk) 02:56, November 12, 2018 (UTC) Shadows on the ice was a cool story can I narrate it for a YouTube video? ZakBabyTV (talk) 23:51, March 10, 2019 (UTC)